CHOCOHOLIC
by White Aconite
Summary: Era su obseción, su aromaterapia favorita, su remedio contra la adversidad, un placer secreto... bioquímicamente, el amor es igual que comer grandes cantidades de chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

**CHOCOHOLIC.**

By: White Aconite.

**Capítulo 1: ****_¿Para qué necesitamos enamorarnos, si podemos comer chocolate?_**

**_(Es más seguro, más rico, te sientes igual de bien y no corres el riesgo de sufrir decepciones o terminar con el corazón roto)._**

Si, definitivamente Remus siempre aprobaría el consumo de chocolate como un remedio para la adversidad, sobre todo si se trata de problemas sentimentales, uno que tenía nombre propio: Sirius Black.

Lo admitía, quizá el chocolate no era un sustituto del amor, pero sus inofensivas barras eran mucho más fiables que ese melenudo que solo se dedicaba a joderle la existencia con sus insensibles gestos. Sirius era una persona muy física y eso lo empeoraba todo: los abrazos, el nulo sentido de espacio personal, los besos… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Los jodidos besos de ese idiota cuando se emborrachaba y andaba de cariñoso con todos! Remus siempre salía siendo una de las víctimas fatales para que al día siguiente se viera obligado a aceptar las disculpas del animago; no tenía de otra pues éste ponía una cara de cachorro y finalmente era su amigo.

Suspira con pesadez para inhalar. El chocolate era su aromaterapia favorita y la única que necesitaría.

No era bueno para consolar (ese era el papel indiscutible de James), ni siquiera si era a mí mismo, pero el delicioso pedazo que resbalaba por su garganta hacía más ameno todo… hasta que la almohada alcanzó su objetivo al golpearlo en la cara.

– ¡Por Cirse, Monny! ¿Puedes dejar de violar la tableta y comerte el chocolate de una vez? – grito James completamente escandalizado.

Sentí la sangre correr a mis mejillas cuando me percaté de mi alrededor. Las mujeres, y algunos hombres, parecían salir del trance para enseguida reprender al castaño por arruinarles tan erótico acto, otras chillaban y compartían sus diferentes puntos de vista, mientras otros más prudentes volvían a sus quehaceres dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor.

–James y yo podremos ser los casanovas del grupo, pero tú querido Remus, eres capaz de dejar a las mujeres temblando de piernas cuando te ven comiendo tu chocolate –como era de esperarse, volvió a rodearle con su brazo en señal de camarería.

Una tableta más a la cuenta, cantinero.

–Como sea, creo que el comer chocolate se está volviendo un problema. Últimamente, no te mides con tus golosinas porque te veo comer como cerdo, Remus.

Irónico que el responsable de mi traba me eche en cara mi crimen.

– ¿Y qué? Todos tienen problemas. ¡Yo no te digo nada por las borracheras que te cargas de vez en cuando! ¡Ni los besuqueos que te das con quien se te atraviesa!

– ¡Y-ya me disculpé por eso! –contestó nervioso cuando fue dejado en evidencia.

–Ya, ya –trató de conciliar James. –Lo cierto es que te has entusiasmado demasiado. No vayas a engordar; dudo mucho que las chicas encuentren eso sexy.

_Lo cierto que mis amigos era buenas personas. Habían aceptado a un hombre lobo como yo e incluso se impusieron la misión de acompañarme en mis noches difíciles en su forma animaga._

_La ilegalidad del acto no les detuvo (como en muchas de sus bromas) para estar cerca de un amigo._

_Si, buenas personas._

_Tanto, que más adelante me producirían una intensa jaqueca por su intervención._

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Yumi-neesan, me dejaste con dolor de cabeza! En serio tu reto me dejó K.O. y ni hablar de la pobre de Koi-chan. Jaja.

Originalmente esta no era la historia que planeaba, pues al poner adicción en tu descripción pensé en algo más oscuro (cómo no se me da).

Mi musa trabaja de formas muy extrañas porque este era el día que te prometí subir el primero de los diez capítulos. Ni siquiera tenía bien estructurada la historia y Koi no dejaba de acosarme por el Whatsapp cuando recibo la ayuda del Señor… o mejor dicho de mi hermana con su… ehh dilema XD

Pero a diferencia de mi imooto, Remus no podrá salir de su adicción jamás kufufufu.

Un poco tarde, pero también lo aprovecho para festejar el cumple de Remus (el pasado 10 de marzo) y ya que se acerca el tuyo *se encoje de hombros* que más da.

¡Empecemos la cuenta regresiva!

10 DAYS UNTIL YOUR BIRTHDAY! FUCKING YEAHH!

Posdata: Por cierto, esto **NO** es un **SiriusxRemus** para todas las demás lectoras u.u Yumi fue específica en la pareja de nuestro amado lobito y ¿como culparla? yo también amo al otro involucrado XD


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOCOHOLIC.**

By: White Aconite.

**Capítulo 2: Y bueno algo malo tenía que tener el chocolate**

**(Quizá me hizo subir unos cuantos kilitos. Pero a fin de cuentas nadie es perfecto).**

Hay cuatro grupos básicos de alimentos para Remus Lupin: chocolate con leche, chocolate negro, chocolate blanco y trufas de chocolate, o eso decían sus amigos que parecían más alarmados por el incremento en la ingesta del hombre lobo.

Si Remus vivía en la negación total, era preferible dejarlo así y no interponerte entre él y sus amadas tabletas de chocolate. Por supuesto que James pareció no recibir el memo donde indicaba que tendría a un lobo cabreado si osabas saquear su precioso tesoro.

Remus se encontraba con un ánimo sombrío y lúgubre. Los merodeadores sudaban frío y si no fuese porque la luna se encontraba en estado menguante, podrían jurar que el hombre lobo saldría a devastar el lugar; definitivamente un pensamiento que les dejaba los pelos de punta.

James, por más Gryffindor que pudiera ser, rogaba mentalmente que sus huesos no fuesen triturados. Tragó en seco e hizo uso de toda la valía que presumía tener.

– ¡Lupin esto ya se ha salido de control! –quiso ser contundente llamándolo por su apellido pero los nervios le traicionaban. Ya no pensaba que quitarle la dotación mensual a Remus a manera de intervención fuese buena idea.

– ¡Nada te da derecho a robar mis posesiones, James Charlus Potter!

–P-pero haz estado actuado m-muy extraño –tartamudeaba Peter detrás de la espalda de Sirius.

–Peter tiene razón ¡Casi te prostituyes por un poco de chocolate!

Quizá para Remus era una exageración la declaración de Sirius, sin embargo la verdad sea dicha.

–Mira, no nos oponemos a que comas cuatro kilos en menos de un mes –mentira, Potter se escandalizaba por la obscena cantidad de dulce que el licántropo engullía– pero…

–Pero no te da derecho a que metas la lengua hasta la garganta a Vance, Dorcas, Marlene y Jones solo por un trozo de chocolate.

Pese a que costaba admitirlo, el mismo tampoco se explicaba la rara ansiedad que experimentó la semana pasada, todo a raíz de que su dotación y reservas del dulce se habían agotado y no tenía recursos para comprar más. A esto le siguió un pésimo humor toda la semana y malas caras al resto del alumnado, quienes quedaron enmudecidos pues Lupin se caracterizaba como una presencia afable y conciliadora; en esos momentos parecía buscar la mínima excusa para llegar a una pelea.

Su ansiedad parecía desaparecer brevemente tras aquellos episodios en donde, sin esperarlo, percibía el aroma de la cocoa y se abalanzaba contra quien lo estuviera comiendo y se los arrebataba de formas… poco convencionales.

–Sí, y si no te detenemos, también hubieras besado a Edgar Bones –suspiró James quien tuvo que lidiar con el cabreado Hufflepuff.

Bueno, lo admitía. Tenía un problema ¿Felices?

Quizá era tiempo de buscar ayuda profesional, incluso iba a ser sugerir la noción a sus amigos hasta que…

–Chicos –interrumpió un toque a la puerta junto a una suave voz de soprano que enloquecía a Potter –Benjy Fenwick está afuera de la sala común. Dice que quiere discutir por el malentendido de Dorcas –anunció cumpliendo su función de mensajera. Benjy estaba ofendido tras enterarse del desliz que tuvo Remus con su novia, y tal parecía que venía a restaurar su honor con alguna contienda.

James no perdió el tiempo y como siempre se disponía a hacerle un coqueteo ahora que la pelirroja se había acercado a sus dominios, sin embargo, distinguió una malévola colación en las pálidas manos de la chica.

–Lily, ¿q-qué es lo que comes? –preguntó aterrado al saber lo que la respuesta podría ocasionar.

–Chocolate ¿quieres un poco? –contestó inocentemente mientras daba un mordisco.

– ¡SIRIUS, PETER! ¡DETÉNGALO!

Evans se sorprendió de ver a los tres taclear al prefecto al mismo tiempo comenzado una pelea. Pensaba que eran amigos…

* * *

**N/A:**

Apuesto a que esperabas que no incluyera el que Remus fuese algo promiscuo por causa de su adicción en cuanto le dí este inofensivo argumento verdad Yumi-nee? XD Pues ya ves que si cumpli el reto, de forma retorcida pero cumplo.

pd. Koi-chan, perdón por cambiarte el nombre cada vez que me lo invento (Yue-chan, Yuu-chan, Ichinose-kun ya están descontinuados, así que no te enojes XD).


End file.
